Snow Beast
by Tazzdango
Summary: Adam Taurus, a respected swordsman and former White Fang, left to find his Blake Belladonna. His search leads him to protecting his former enemy, Weiss Schnee, from the Fang. Nursing the girl back to health, Adam finds himself to care for her more than he thought possible. Could she be the one to save him from his pain?


Snow Beast

It had been one year now. Adam was walking through Vale thinking about the day the only person he had cared for left his life.

_Blake_, the name echoed in his mind.

Three months after she left, Adam quit the White Fang too. Not knowing where to look, he tried to forget Blake by drowning his sorrows in drink and other women. Nothing worked. The void she tore open in his heart was killing him inside out. Bitter tears fell from under his mask and Adam grit his teeth. Shaking his head, he trudged on. His search finally led him back to Vale. Winter greeted his return. Nature just wants me to suffer, the thought crossed his mind grimly. Looking up he stopped and ducked into an alleyway. Two people he recognized as White Fang were walking the street across from him. They didn't like that he deserted and for the past months had been trying to kill him. Being the best swordsman meant a lot of dead would-be assassins. Not wanting to cause trouble in town, Adam started slinking through the shadows and alleys. He ended up near the outskirts of the city.

_Time to lay low_, Adam said to himself as he started heading towards the nearest hotel. Turning the corner, he heard a small commotion behind him and he ducked into a small alcove betwixt two buildings. Turning to face the street, Adam saw a girl clad in red and black followed quickly by a blonde haired girl. They were running through the street but Adam never expected the third girl. Clad in black, white, and purple with a little black bow in her hair.

_Blake_, the name screamed in his head.

He stayed hidden despite how much he wanted to grab her, hold her, tell her how much he messed her.

_No_, his heart said, _she left_. _You've seen her and she's doing fine_.

"WEEEEEIIIIISSSS!" Adam couldn't tell which of the duo screamed the name but Adam turned to take his leave. Stepping from his spot, he happened upon two White Fang members running into the forest outside Vale. Curious as he thought they were hunting him, Adam followed. He heard a short and panicked scream and he rushed to find the source. Stopping in front of a clearing, Adam ducked behind a tree. Ahead, was a white haired girl fending off members of the Fang.

_5 on 1...unfair_, he thought.

Then he looked closer and noticed the girl's symbol on her clothing. The Schnee Crest...Weiss Schnee, the heiress, his mind filling with ideas. Returning from his short reverie, he saw Weiss fall to her knees in the snow.

_I should help_, Adam mused, _they're only here because of me_.

The leader of the hunter squad was approaching with a blade drawn. Adam chose this moment to fire Wilt directly into the man's throat. He made no sound as he crumpled and before the others could react, two more were dead on the ground. Adam turned to see Weiss slump over unconcious in the snow. He placed his hand on Wilt one last time and in an instant the remaining duo were bleeding on the ground.

_Fools_, his mind spat.

Turning to the prone girl he could see her shivering. Kneeling down and picking her up, he cradled her gently in his arms. Rushing back to Vale, he smooth talked his way into a hotel suite. Stripping Weiss of her soaked clothes, he set her on the bed and covered her and tucked her in. He called room service for a few more blankets. After feeling she was sufficiently covered, Adam sat down next to the bed.

_Such beautiful hair_, Adam thought as he removed the ponytail and ran his fingers through it. Looking at her, he saw her breathing regulate and she stopped shivering. He laughed at what he was doing. Here he was, Adam Taurus, a feared and respected swordsman, caring for his former enemy, Weiss Schnee. What a funny twist of fate. Sitting back in his chair and continuing his vigil, Adam sat watching her until he dozed off.


End file.
